Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż
Hobbit: Niezwykła Podróż – pierwsza część adaptacji Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem w reżyserii Petera Jacksona. W film zostały włączone także wątki z innych książek J. R. R. Tolkiena. Bilbo Baggins niechętnie wyrusza w niezwykłą i niebezpieczną podróż. Pokierowany przez czarodzieja Gandalfa opuszcza swój przytulny domek w Shire, by wraz z trzynastoma krasnoludami zmierzyć się ze smokiem Smaugiem. Krasnoludy skrycie pogardzają hobbitem, ale nie mają na to czasu, gdyż muszą przejść przez tereny zamieszkane przez orków i stawić czoło ich wodzowi Azogowi Plugawemu prześladującego plemię Durina. Po drodze Gandalf zaprowadza kompanię na ukrytą ścieżkę prowadzącą do Rivendell. Tam spotkali Elronda, który odczytując runy księżycowe powiedział im, kiedy mają dotrzeć do Samotnej Góry. Dalej ruszyli przez Góry Mgliste, gdzie wpadli w pułapkę goblinów. Ci zaprowadzili ich do swojego wodza. Z tamtąd uratował ich czarodziej, który na początku uniknął potrzasku. Bilbo w tym czasie omyłkowo pominięty przez goblinów zostaje sam. Po chwili dostrzega go strażnik i w czasie potyczki spadają w przepaść. Tam Gollum dobija goblina, a hobbit znajduje Pierścień, który wypadł w czasie pojedynku Gollumowi. Następnie podąża za stworem i dochodzi do jego mieszkania. Tam Gollum dostrzega go, ale kiedy zobaczył, że Bilbo jest uzbrojony postanawia zagrać z nim w zagadki. Zgadywanki wygrywa hobbit i wzamian rozkazuje poczwarze wyprowadzić go na powierzchnię. Wtedy Smeagol orientuje się, że zgubił Pierścień i oskarża o to niziołka. Następnie główny bohater odkrywa moc znalezionego artefaktu i idzie za Gollumem, który uważa, że Bilbo zna drogę do wyjścia. Tam hobbit omija wroga i udaje się na powierzchnię. W tym czasie reszta drużyny ucieka zabijając po drodze wielu goblinów. Wszyscy spotykają się po drugiej stronie gór, w lesie. Tam napada na nich Azog wraz z innymi wargami, ale z obresji ratują ich orły. Pierwsza część kończy się przed Mroczną Puszczą. Druga część opowiada o przeprawie przez las i walce ze smokiem. Obsada Gandalf - Ian McKellen Bilbo Baggins - Martin Freeman Thorin Dębowa Tarcza - Richard Armitage Glóin - Peter Hambleton Óin - John Callen Kíli - Aidan Turner Fíli - Dean O'Gorman Ori - Adam Brown Dori - Mark Hadlow Nori - Jed Brophy Bifur - William Kircher Bombur - Stephen Hunter Bofur - James Nesbitt Dwalin - Graham McTavish Balin - Ken Stott Elrond - Hugo Weaving Galadriela - Cate Blanchett Radagast - Sylvester McCoy Komprasi - Tim Gordon Reżyser - Peter Jackson Scenariusz - Guillermo del Toro, Peter Jackson, Frances Walsh, Philippa Boyens Muzyka - Howard Shore Producenci - Toby Emmerich, Philippa Boyens, Carolynne Cunningham, Callum Greene, Zane Weiner, Ken Kamins, Eileen Morgan, Alan Horn, Jason Pomerantz, Amanda Walker, Peter Jackson, Frances Walsh Zdjęcia - Andrew Lesnie Montaż - Jabez Olssen Scenografia - Dan Hennah, Simon Bright, Andy McLaren, Ben Milsom, Ra Vincent, Michael Smale Kostiumy - Richard Taylor, Ann Maskrey, Bob Buck Dźwięk - Peter Cobbin, Christopher Boyes, Michael Semanick, Brent Burge, Chris Ward, Matt Vowles, Michael Hedges, Gary Summers, Tony Johnson, David Farmer, Simon Rhodes, Carlos Solis, Dave Whitehead, Adrian Medhurst, Toby Lloyd, Sam Okell Różnice między książką, a filmem *W książce Bilbo znajduje pierścień w ciemności. Natomiast w filmie wypada on Gollumowi podczas zabicia goblina. *Podczas pojmania krasnoludów przez trolli, Bilbo skłóca ich, natomiast w książce Gandalf podszywa się za trolli i ich skłóca. *W filmie Bilbo wydostaje się z jaskini Golluma przez wejście w skale, natomiast w książce wychodzi przez bramę strzeżoną przez gobliny. *Wątek orków goniących drużynę Thorina. *W filmie Bilbo spada podczas walki z orkiem w Górach Mglistych w przepaść gdzie spoktyka Golluma, w książce Bilbo zgubił się podczas ucieczki z Kompanią. *W książce to gobliny zapędzają kompanię na drzewo, w filmie zaś robią to orkowie Azoga Plugawego. Miejsce kręcenia * Zdjęcia kręcono w Wellington, Glenorchy, Mangaotaki, Te Anau, w dolinie Hinuera, w górach Rock and Pillar Range, na terenach wulkanu Ruapehu, w Parku Narodowym Tongariro, nad jeziorem Tekapo i Pukaki (Nowa Zelandia) oraz w studiach Pinewood w Iver Heath (Anglia, Wielka Brytania). * Zarówno Ian Holm jak i Christopher Lee nakręcili swoje sceny w London's Pinewood Studios z powodów zdrowotnych, które uniemożliwiały im podróż do Nowej Zelandii. aun1.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła Podróż aun4.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła Podróż BilboPlakat.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła Podróż aun2.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła Podróż aun5.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż GollumHobbit.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż Kategoria:Filmy